No digas nada
by Juliette Rozen
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que ella se fue pero para Castiel aún no ha terminado


**No lo digas**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que se había terminado lo de Castiel y yo. Y aquí estaba yo pensando otra vez en el, la figura que me acompañaba al lado de mi frío cuerpo no se imaginaba quien era el verdadero dueño de mis pensamientos, suspiré cansada mientras me maldecía por dentro.

-hola estás ahí – rosa como siempre me enviaba mensajes de madrugada

-hola – respondí seca, sin muchos ánimos

\- el llego hoy a la ciudad -

\- ¿Cómo a quien te refieres?- conteste algo confundida.

\- Castiel …. Se que puedas estar con el ahora pero acompáñame a su concierto por favor…-

\- no lo sé rosa…. –

\- Por favor Alex también irá y tu quizás puedas invitarlo a el …-

\- no. Iré sola con ustedes-

\- Sabía que no dirías que no besos –

Mire a mi acompañante ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este punto con el?. El era el respetado profesor de la facultad de arte, mientras yo solo su alumna, pero ahora me encontraba entre sus sábanas mientras el duerme tranquilamente a mi lado, me gire no podía siquiera mirarlo me comportaba egoísta, me deslice suavemente por la cama tome mis cosas y dejé una nota.

" _rayan , lo siento pero recordé que tengo un trabajo con chani y no puedo quedarme a pasar la noche contigo, además llega un amigo a la ciudad y con rosa nos juntaremos con el… de verdad que lo siento…_

 _Con amor Sucrette._

 _P.D la cena estuvo increíble, me la pasé bien contigo. "_

Si podía ser considerada una perra o quizás alguien sin sentimientos pero lo cierto era que yo y Rayan ya habíamos quebrantado varios límites de alumna – maestro por otro lado, estaban mis sentimientos por Castiel y eso no lo podía cambiar cuando supe que el vendría con su banda a la ciudad, Rayan notó mi distancia pero no dijo nada hasta ayer. Y no pude negarlo ni corroborar.

Sin darme cuenta había llegó hasta la puerta de su antiguo departamento, que hacía en ese lugar me maldecía por dentro.

-maldicion grite bajo –

-¿Por qué?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mire en dirección al balcón y lo vi – llegas hasta mi departamento y dices ¿Maldición? –

Esta era la situación, Castiel estaba desde su balcón observándome, mientras yo estaba en shock.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto sin mayor rodeos

-no sabía que aún vivías aquí, yo… solo caminaba y verás pues – comencé a decir cosas sin sentido, el solo elevó una ceja.

\- la puerta está abierta niñita sube- mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

A caso había oído bien, por inercia abrí la puerta y me dirigí hasta la sala, todo estaba como lo recordaba con la diferencia que demonio ya no estaba.

-sube- escuché desde el segundo piso..

-¿Pensabas solo volver y no decirme nada de tu regreso?- sentenció mientras se sentaba en su cama

-no sabía cómo decírtelo – me senté en la pequeña silla de su escritorio.

-aun tengo el mismo número ¿Sabes?- dijo frío a veces lo olvidaba Castiel podía ser un tenpano de hielo.

-no ha sido fácil yo aún…- mientras me paraba de la silla sentí como me acorralaba entre el y la fría pared.

-aun que? Aún me amas? Aún querías que te esperará?- decís mientras acortan la distancia entre ambos. – dime sucrette ¿Aún que?-

-no lo sé… - en mi mente estaba rayan pero en mi corazón se encontraba Castiel recordé cómo termino lo nuestro, y fue la persona más egoísta del mundo toque su cara y el no se negó al contacto, recordé cómo inicio lo de rayan y yo, sus besos sus caricias sus abrazos, pero nada se comparaba a el, Castiel.

Toque su cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas mientras mi vista se empañaba del brote rebelde de algunas, sentí como sus brazos me tomaron de la cintura, y colocará su frente junto a la mia.

-jamas te olvide, jamás pude hacerlo yo… lo siento debo hacer más, debi…- sus labios callaron los míos y lo supe a el, le dolía a el le sucedía lo mismo.

-cuando rosa me contó que volvías no lo dude y adelante el concierto, quería tenerte conmigo nuevamente niñita- susurro mientras me besaba. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y de un momento a otro estábamos juntos, nuevamente en su cama.

Me beso, acarició y recorrió mi cuerpo como solo el podía hacerlo, poco a poco desapareció los besos de rayan de mi cuerpo y se apoderó de él como solía hacerlo.

-castiel ….- jadie su nombre hasta que sucedió caímos rendidos en la ola de placer que de nuestros cuerpos brotaba. Me atrajo junto a él como aquella primera vez…

-¿Te gustaría retomar lo …?- pero no lo deje continuar lo bese y el lo entendió me apego contra su pecho y susurro- esta vez no te dejare ir – sonreí no quería que eso sucediera.

Sentí mi celular sonar, sabía que era rayan esa mañana fuimos juntos a la facultad ante la mirada de todos rayan me llamó a un costado el lo sabía y yo también.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se apartó de alguna manera el lo entendía. Tome mis cosas de la habitación de yeleen ante su mirada de desprecio, y Castiel se en camino a su… nuestro antiguo departamento con mis cosas.

Ese era el día el verdadero inicio de lo que nunca debió terminar.

No digas nada.


End file.
